Just Love Is
by thera10
Summary: Le titre en dit beaucoup


**Love Just Is**

_**Auteur:** Thera  
**Saison:** 2  
**Spoiler:** aucun  
**Rating:** M_

**_Disclaimer_ **_La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic._

_**Note de l'auteur :** dans ma tête ce que je voulais écrire était clair, j'espère simplement n'avoir pas été confuse dans ce que j'ai écris…hein ? vous ne comprenez rien ? lol_

_Spéciale dédicace à EnfantTV, il faut dire qu'elle l'attendait cette fic ! Alors enjoy ;) et je dédie aussi cette fic à Vicky, Adela, DarkAthena et Shipperaddict. SHIP POWA !_

_Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation, merci_

* * *

A quel moment as-tu ressenti ce fort besoin de lui ? 

Tu ne sais pas précisément, mais quelle importance. Car tu sais avec exactitude que cela n'en aurait pu être autrement. Et finalement après de longs mois tu es surprise que cela ne se soit pas passé plus tôt, c'était si prévisible.

Tu en avais assez d'être forte à longueur de journée, d'être comme un roc pour tous ces gens qui comptent tellement sur toi. Personne ne connaît ta fragilité, personne ne sait ton extrême sensibilité. Personne ne peut comprendre le poids que tu portes, et que bien souvent tu te retrouves si près du ravin que tu ne manques d'y tomber. Personne…sauf lui. Parce qu'avec lui l'envie de lui dévoiler ce côté de toi s'est imposée comme une évidence, plus encore un besoin vital.

Tu te dois d'être forte sans cesse, c'est ton rôle, ton devoir, mais avec lui c'est comme si tout changeait, comme si ta perception des choses évoluait. Tu n'as plus à revêtir ce costume si difficile à porter. Tu peux dévoiler la femme fragile que tu caches. Tu peux t'écrouler en pleurs dans ses bras, peut importe, il ne dira rien, il ne te jugera pas, il ne remettra à aucun moment en question ton statut parce qu'un soir alors que tu étais à bout, tu n'as cessé de pleurer. Si peu le voit, LUI le ressent. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler la plupart du temps, il sait, il sait toujours et tu imagines qu'il a toujours su. Et plus merveilleux encore il comprend.

Tu veux juste trouver un apaisement à cette vie qui est loin d'être facile. Tu as besoin de compréhension, de compassion, tout simplement d'attention. Tu es lasse d'être le Docteur Elizabeth Weir parfois, tu voudrais juste être Liz, l'espace d'un instant. Etre simplement cette femme douce et fragile. Tu n'as pas à lui expliquer, il sait, tu en es convaincue à présent. Et il est là, juste pour Liz, juste pour toi.

Mais les mots restent bien souvent impuissants face à toute cette lassitude. Alors vous ne parlez que très rarement. Tu as besoin de réconfort, tu as besoin de sentir des bras t'entourant. Tu veux juste être une femme dans les bras d'un homme. C'est si simple. Alors ce qui vous pousse à partager le même lit est finalement naturel. La plupart du temps tu te sens vidée, tu as besoin de te sentir vivre. Et non par les peurs que vous hantent si souvent. Tu veux ressentir ton corps vivre. Tu veux le voir parcourir d'émotions, le sentir vibrer, tressaillir.

Vous dormez souvent ensemble, c'est comme ça. C'est simplement une histoire de sexe. Il y a quelques temps tu aurais probablement eu honte de toi, honte de donner autant de plaisir à ton corps, mais plus maintenant il n'y a vraiment rien de honteux. Tu es une femme, il est un homme. Ca n'a rien de choquant. C'est une façon de vous prouver que vous êtes encore en vie. Une façon de vous prouver que vos corps peuvent être secoué par une autre sensation que la crainte. Vous savez tous deux à quoi vous en tenir, il n'a jamais été question de plus. Vous n'êtes pas prêt à donner autre chose à l'autre. Ca changerait tout, et vous vous y refusez. Du moins pour l'instant. Pourtant certains jours, tu crains qu'il ne t'accuse de l'utiliser juste pour ton plaisir, juste pour aller mieux. Cette pensée t'effleure, puis te quitte presque aussi vite.

Alors la journée rien n'est évoqué de ce qui se passe dans vos quartiers, votre attitude l'un envers l'autre est irréprochable. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait soupçonner ce qui se passe entre vous. D'ailleurs pour vous non plus, vous ne tentez pas de cacher quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que vous n'en faite pas une affaire. Le Docteur Weir et le Colonel Sheppard gèrent très bien la situation.

Vous partagez le même lit, et alors ? Rien à redire, c'est comme ça.

Tu as besoin de contact, lui de toi. Et pour cela vous êtes là l'un pour l'autre. La situation est claire, elle vous convient, vous êtes bien comme ça.

Alors pourquoi ces larmes ce soir ?

A bien y réfléchir tu le sais. C'était donc ça cette appréhension quand tu es rentrée dans ses quartiers, n'était-ce pas un cri d'alarme ? N'était-ce pas pour te mettre en garde, te dire de fuir pendant qu'il était encore temps ?

Tu comprends enfin. Ce soir c'est différent, vous ne couchez pas ensemble, vous faites l'amour. Cela change tout, et tu en es terrifiée.

Alors tu refoules tes larmes comme tu peux et tu te concentres à nouveau sur les sensations. Tu te focalises sur sa main qui remonte le long de ta jambe, sur ses lèvres embrassant ton cou, sur le lent et enivrant mouvement de va et vient qu'il vous impose. Tu fermes les yeux, et tu relèves légèrement la tête pour l'enterrer dans son cou. Tu ne dois pas craquer pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Tu parviens encore à contrôler tes sensations quand lui ne les contrôle plus, tu le sens s'abandonner, comme il se fond un peu plus en toi. Il perd pied et cette vision t'effraie davantage. Mais déjà, tu le sais, vous êtes allé trop loin, vous avez dépassé la limite du simple acte physique. Tu retiens tes mouvements de peur de succomber immédiatement. Si tu flanches à cet instant tu crains de ne pouvoir t'en remettre. Car ce ne sera plus pareil, tu en as la conviction.

Il gémit ton nom comme il ralentit ses coups de reins. Vous n'êtes pas dans l'urgence du plaisir, tu le sais. Ce n'est plus comme auparavant, vos ébats ne sont plus ardents, à la recherche d'un plaisir primitif. Tu as compris son intension, il veut prendre son temps, car l'instant est unique. C'est presque insaisissable. Ce soir c'est lent, sensuel, à la recherche de la moindre sensation, de la moindre émotion. Une larme vient rouler sur ta joue. Une de tes mains se crispent sur son dos comme l'autre vient s'enterrer dans ses cheveux. Tu lui maintiens la tête dans ton cou, tu ne peux pas le regarder, car tu sais qu'il comprendrait, qu'il y lirait l'amour dans tes yeux et tu veux repousser cet instant car cette perceptive t'effraie.

Ses geste se font tendres, doux…amoureux ?

Rien de comparable avec la si familière fièvre de vos ébats. C'est comme si vous marquiez l'instant, s'il marquait l'instant, s'il te faisait vivre. Il te donne naissance, c'est la sensation que tu ressens. Car tu ne peux rien faire, sinon le serrer contre ton corps et l'embrasser. Tu ne peux pas lui rendre ce qu'il t'offre, c'est bien trop grand, bien trop fort. Peut-être plus tard…mais pas maintenant. Et tu le sens, il ne fait pas cela pour lui, pas pour son plaisir égoïste, mais pour toi, uniquement pour toi. Et même s'il a de plus en plus de mal à ne pas succomber au plaisir, il fait tout pour t'y conduire. C'est pour toi. Il n'a aucun mot alors il fait parler son corps.

Il t'éveille à la vie, il t'éveille à l'amour. Tu n'as jamais ressenti de sensations plus pures qu'à cet instant.

Tes yeux se brouillent par les larmes et l'émotion. Ses va et vient se font plus précis et déjà tu te sens partir. Tes mains s'agrippent un peu plus à lui comme tu te rends. Tu t'abandonnes complètement à lui, comme jamais tu ne lui as offert cette chance. Tes yeux se ferment comme tu sers ta lèvre inférieure entre tes dents. Tu ne veux rien laisser échapper de ta bouche, tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais murmurer. Son nom probablement et sûrement plus. Tu as peur à cet instant de te trahir.

Mais c'est finalement dans un râle que ton prénom te vient aux oreilles. A ses mains se crispant sur tes hanches, à son souffle saccadé, tu sens qu'il va exploser en toi. Après maintes nuits tu peux prédire le moment où il atteint l'orgasme et là encore tu sais qu'il n'en est pas loin. Tu le connais par cœur et pourtant tu as la sensation de le découvrir à cet instant. Malgré cela ce soir les sensations sont différentes, c'est comme si elles étaient tellement plus vraies, plus sincères. Comme si ce soir ce n'était plus un besoin mais un réel sentiment qui vous animait.

Tu sens enfin son corps lourd s'affaler sur toi. Mais cela ne t'a jamais gêné, tu aimes sentir son poids, son corps puissant contre toi. Car à ce moment là tu te sens encore plus fragile et tu es soulagée de pouvoir lui offrir ta fragilité. Tes bras viennent emprisonner son dos tandis que vous tentez de reprendre une respiration normale. Son souffle chaud fait frissonner ta peau moite de sueur.

Tu as envie de lui dire là maintenant. Tu as envie et en même temps tu crains cet instant. Tu n'as jamais ressenti autant de paradoxe en toi. C'est si court, ce serait si vite échappé de tes lèvres mais tu ne peux pas. C'est trop tôt, plus pour toi que pour lui tu imagines. Tu le sens prêt à recevoir ta confession, mais tu n'es pas encore prête à l'offrir. Et pourtant tu sais que cela te soulagerait tellement.

Tu le sens légèrement bouger, et tes bras se resserrent davantage. Tu ne veux pas qu'il t'échappe, pas si vite. Mais son corps puissant se soulève délicatement et tu sens sa tête se relever. Tes yeux sont toujours clos mais tu sens son regard posé sur toi.

Une main te caressant le visage, tu te résous à ouvrir les yeux sous sa silencieuse demande. Son regard te transperce et tes lèvres s'entrouvrent. Tu hésites un instant. Mais c'est seulement ton souffle qui s'échappe.

Il te regarde, tu le regardes. Aucun mot n'est prononcé.

Vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous déclarer, ou du moins pas avec des mots. Tu sais que les choses sont ressenties, mais les dire reviennent à dévoiler tant et tant. Alors ce regard profond est si suffisant et si rassurant à ce moment que vous n'avez besoin de plus. Et tu ressens un poids quitter ta poitrine, une libération, un soulagement. Il ressent la même chose, tu en es convaincue. Tu sais, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Toujours en toi, tu sens ses lèvres descendre sur les tiennes. Et vous vous embrassez comme jamais vous ne l'avez fait. C'est unique. Et d'une lenteur extrême, il se remet à bouger en toi, tes jambes se resserrent instinctivement autour de son corps et vos langues se mêlent amoureusement comme le font vos corps.

Tes mains parcourent son dos amoureusement. Cette fois tu es prête à lui rendre ce qu'il t'a donné. Tu mets toute la tendresse dont tu es capable dans chacune de tes caresses. Et tu réponds à chacune des siennes. Il a suffit d'un regard sur toi pour que tu sois prête à l'amour. Et pour la première fois tu te sens forte ce soir, forte d'un amour naissant. Ta fragilité tu la transformes peu à peu en force.

Au matin, il vous faudra parler, tu le sais.

Mais à présent, rien n'est plus précieux que lui faire l'amour, oui l'Amour.

C'est tout ce qui importe…

* * *

Un p'tit feedback ? 


End file.
